


The Healer

by KathyAgel



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyAgel/pseuds/KathyAgel
Summary: Originally published in the Stargate SG-1 fanzine The Seventh Chevron Issue 5





	The Healer

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the Stargate SG-1 fanzine The Seventh Chevron Issue 5

Every time they go through the gate  
I wonder if they’ll be coming back -  
And in what condition.  
Will they be in one piece?  
Or will they need my professional services?  


They’re my friends, yet when injury strikes,  
As it all too often does,  
They become my patients.  


When that happens,  
I need to put emotion and friendship aside.  
It’s imperative that I see the patient  
And only the patient.  
My training, my profession  
Both demand that I  
Ignore friendship, concentrating only on  
Whatever medical condition they present with.  


And I can,  
Temporarily.  
But afterward, my friends once more emerge  
From behind the patient façade,  
And I once again become  
A friend as well.  


But I can never leave the healer behind.


End file.
